1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home water distillers.
2. Prior Art
Various water distillers have been advanced in the prior art, including units which preheat the water before it enters the boiling chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 284,011 includes a top supply tank, a lower chamber in which the condensing coils are located, and in which the water is preheated, and a separated boiling chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 532,377 also shows a still that has a type of preheating chamber in that the supply tank water surrounds the condensing chamber. An upright fill tube in the supply chamber is used, and when the water in the supply chamber is drawn off (with a manual valve), it comes through the top of the upright fill tube.
A preheater arrangement is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,673. U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,810 shows a water purification system which has a drain that flushes out minerals and similar materials, although the flush arrangement is not directly in the boiling chamber. A preheat chamber also is shown in this patent.
Other examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,254,538; 2,696,465; 2,475,482; 3,532,606; 3,345,271; and 3,935,077.